


6 days ago I met you

by violetalwyn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetalwyn/pseuds/violetalwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are in love, time flies by so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 days ago I met you

**Author's Note:**

> I left open almost everything because this was originally about my OCs. I just thought I would share it because it became very emotional and beautiful and I think those of you who are in love can identify :)

6 days ago I met you. At this time, I wasn’t even thinking about spending my entire life with you. You became a friend, someone I could tell my secrets to, a shoulder to cry on, you gave me comfort and support when I needed it the most, you told jokes whenever you noticed I was feeling low. And I did my best to give all these things back to you, trying to give you a place where you could finally be who you are, because I knew you needed it so bad.

 

5 days ago I fell in love with you. First I wasn’t sure, I was afraid. I didn’t want to lose you because you were so important to me. My love for you grew to be more than platonic. When you told me you felt the same way, right in this moment, I wished I could stop time, cherish this moment for the rest of eternity, you by my side, our first shy kisses and touches. I soon realised that every moment that followed was even better. Every day, every second, I loved you more, the little things you do that you don’t even notice, your strenghts, your weaknesses, the things you were proud of and your insecurities, I wanted all of it, all of you for the rest of my life and even though we went through tough times, we made it and I was so sure of it.

 

4 days ago I almost lost you. My whole world fell apart. Without you by my side, I felt lonely and the world became so dark and cold. I felt like life wasn’t worth living anymore. But I still had hope. I stayed by your side every day, I told you stories of your favourite moments, I cried while whispering in your ear how much I love you. You came back and I loved you even more than ever before. I gave up all my time to be there for you, listened to your worries, stayed up all night trying to save you from your nightmares.

 

3 days ago I married you. Finally I could call you my husband. I always dreamed of being married, since I was a little child, but I could have never imagined marrying someone as wonderful as you are, because I could have never imagined loving someone as much as I love you.

 

2 days ago, our twins were born. Now, we had our own family. Being parents brought us sleepless nights, more than a few headaches and daily clean-up sessions of the whole house. But most importantly, our house was filled with even more love than before and the two of them were healthy and happy.

 

1 day ago, our daughter was born. This day, our family was complete. This little girl was made of joy and love and we were so happy and lucky to have three healthy children, who made our life together the greatest experience you and I could have wished for.

 

Today, I still love you with all my heart. I still love the little things you do that you don’t even notice, your strenghts, your weaknesses, the things you are proud of and your insecurities, I still want all of it and all of you, for the rest of my life. We still have those tough times but we get through them loving each other even more. And I am sure that on every new day I spent with you our love grows and we will continue to find out more things about each other. We will support our children, protect them and love them with all of our heart.

 

Tomorrow, we will be old and look back on our life. We will think about the good times, the bad times, the funny times, the sad times and we will see that our life was filled with love, a love not even the best poet could describe, a love so amazing, we could never get enough of it.


End file.
